


Joust

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to settle an argument is with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joust

Title: Joust  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sometimes the best way to settle an argument is with food.

 

"Come on, Peepszilla! Take him out!" Newt bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, please." Hermann pressed a few buttons on the microwave before closing the door. "Sir Peeps-A-Lot is going to make mincemeat out of your fighter."

Newt scoffed. "We'll see about that. What are the stakes?"

"The loser has to clean up the mess you made on the dividing line." He pointed to a puddle on the floor. "Agreed?"

Newt nodded. When Hermann hit the start button, they both leaned in closer to the microwave. The two sugary marshmallows began to swell, sending the toothpicks forward. Hermann let out a cheer as his warrior drew first blood.

"Ha! In your face, Newton! I win." He did a little victory dance, causing Newt to double over with laughter.

"What the hell kind of dance was that, Hermann?"

"That's my 'I don't have to clean up mystery ooze' dance." Hermann popped the microwave open. He plucked the toothpicks free, setting them on the plate. Grabbing his marshmallow, he took a large bite. Hermann let out a little groan of pleasure. "Victory has never tasted so sweet."

Newt grinned around a mouthful of marshmallow. "Losing doesn't taste that bad either."


End file.
